Touga's Admirer
by The Phantomess of the Opera
Summary: This story is about the pointy-chinned Touga who finds himself a fan (for once). But the problem is, why is she so strange, but if you want to find out, read and review, K? And lastly, it's only 'PG' due to the abnormal things that happen...


Touga's Admirer

One day Touga was walking when he bumped into a girl.

" Oh I'm so sorry …um…" Touga said

" No it's my fault."  The girl said.

Touga looked down at the girl, she had red hair, just as he did, red eyes, how unusual, an orange dress, and a chin which was quite pointy (Mind you, no-one's matches up with Touga's point chin, I mean, it's pointy enough to spear through all things in the universe at the same time, but what's the most strange thing about it is that he doesn't even need to get within a cm… And the worst is, he could poke someone's eye out with his chin while he's DEAD!!!!). Anyway, that's beside the point…

" Huh?" Touga blushed (For the first time ever in his whole chivalrous and pointy chinned live!!!!)

" Oh, I might want to be more careful, oh, I think you should, actually, your chin is soooo pointy, it could poke someone's eye out if you're not careful…" The girl smiled.

" My name is Touga…" Touga said as his hand started to twitch.

" Oh, nice to meet you Touga, my name is Yumi…" The girl, now known as Yumi, replied.

" Oh, nice to meet you Yumi…" Touga said trying to hold his hand back.

" Touga, is your hand ok?" Yumi said worried.

" Er, yeah. Never mind about that…" Touga said as his hand moved ever closer to her waist.

" No must fight urges… Must not!!!!!!" Touga said to himself inside his mind.

But it was too late! Suddenly his arm shot out like his chin in a bow, grabbed her waist, and pulled her in closer.

" What are you doing Touga?!" Yumi said stunned but blushing.

" I'm… sorry… my… chivalrous urges are kicking in!!" Touga yelled.

" Must get crow-bar to get hand off!!!!!" Touga yelled reaching with his……… free hand to his locker and got the crow-bar and got his hand off.

" I don't mind your chivalrous 'urges'…" Yumi giggled.

" I haven't seen you around at all…" Touga said as he tried to resist this perfect moment.

" I'm new to this school… Could you show me around, Touga?" Yumi smiled.

" This is the perfect moment…" Touga's arm yet again shot out. " Yumi, you're so beautiful, of course I will, I'm an Ally to all women, I'm very chivalrous…" Touga's control broke.

Blushing, Yumi smiled and hugged him.

" For the first time, someone has actually hugged me back." Touga smiled, more or less grinned…

" Now that I'm in your arms, you can't get away from me…" Yumi said as if in a trance like one of those horror movies and stroked his pointed chin.

" Pardon, what was that? Huh, OH MY GOD, DID YOU SAY THAT I CAN'T GET AWAY?!?!" Touga exclaimed.

" What, no, why would I?" Yumi snapped out of it.

" Um o…k" Touga said stunned.

Yumi just smiled and walked on dragging Touga by his arm. Touga was showing her the rooms when Juri came by.

" Touga we have to discuss the matters of the next duel." Juri said.

" Ok I'll be right there!" Touga said " Sorry Yumi I have to go but I'll be back"

" Hurry Miki's waiting" Juri said dragging Touga by the back of his shirt cause he wasn't moving and was just talking to Yumi.

" No, Juri what are you doing let me go I have to stay with Yumi!!!!" Touga yelled at Juri.

Jury just grunted and continued dragging him.     

" You idiot! She's just a girl!!!" Juri yelled back.

When they where walking to the 'elevator' Touga was whimpering and nagging for Juri to take him back. When Juri finally got Touga to the 'elevator' he tried to jump out but Juri and Miki held his arms tight so he couldn't jump.  

" Miki he's acting like a total psycho!!" Juri yelled as she and Miki tied Touga to the 'elevator' doors.

" Yeah well what can we do?" Miki said calmly to Juri when Touga was tied down.

" Terh, how would I know?" Juri snapped back as she slapped Touga several times to try get some sense into him…

"Hmmm… I got it!" Miki shouted.

Miki grabbed a mallet from out of nowhere (how freaky is that I mean, like when people suddenly pull like, like stuff from out of nowhere, like come on that's not even possible!) well any way as I was saying…. Miki… suddenly pulled a mallet from out of nowhere and hit Touga over the head with it (well it really was a the back of the head where your neck and head join).

Touga fell unconscious, collapsing with his chin hitting the floor of the elevator first.

" Ah, the floor's starting to crack… Damn Touga's stupid too-pointy-for-his-own-good chin!!!" Juri screamed.

" Wow…" Miki said as he started to stumble near the crack.

" Hello…" Yumi suddenly appeared and the crack went away as Touga gained consciousness and stood up.

" OH MY GOD, HOW'D YOU GET HERE?!?!" Touga screamed like a girl.

" Why are you so frightened Touga?" Said the red-haired girl.

" You just appeared…" Touga said shocked and cleared his throat, " You must be a ghost, that's the only explanation… Anyway…"

" Anyway what, Touga, and I can assure that I am perfectly real…" Yumi smiled gently.

" Well, anyway… If the chick doesn't break out of its shell, it will die without ever being born, OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!" Touga yelled as Yumi clutched his arm.

" What's the matter Touga?" Yumi smirked.

Touga jumped out of the window of the 'elevator' (The elevator has a window?!).

" Touga, if you're gonna go bungee jumping, then I think that you'll need a bungee cord, you know?" Yumi giggled as she grabbed hold of Touga's arm.

" AH! If you live, I'll die…" Touga growled.

" If you die, I'll die with you…" Yumi smiled.

" Well, I'll even go to hell to get away from you!!!" Touga exclaimed.

" Then I'll go there too." Yumi grinned.

" Oh no…" Touga grabbed the cord pushing Yumi's grip off him and cut the cord so Yumi and he fell, " If you die, I'll live…"

Yumi fell as Touga put on one of those helicopter hats and flew back up.

" What took you so long?" Juri said irritated.

" Huh, I don't get it, you first want her, then you don't…?" Miki scratched his head.

Suddenly, Yumi appeared again.

" OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!" Touga screamed like the little girl his is. " I thought I killed you…"

"You can't kill me, as long as you're alive, I'm alive, if you die, I die too…" Yumi said in one of those eerie voices you hear on horror movies.  

" OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!" Touga squealed and started foaming at the mouth and collapsed again.

" That got him…" Juri, Miki and Yumi said amused.

When he came through Touga looked around he was in his bed with his 'night gown (hehehe)'

" Oh god it was just a night mare!" Touga said with a sigh of relief.

Just then Yumi arrived with a tray and food.

" How's my honey-dumpling today I see you're a awake, Oh I missed you!!!" Yumi yelled dropping the tray and hugging him in that 'way'.

" OH MY GOD!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! ITS YOU!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Touga yelled hitting Yumi and running. 

He didn't get far when Miki and Juri blocked his way and took him back to his room where Yumi… dundundun…  was waiting for him (you know what? Yumi must be a psycho or something I mean come on who would want to date Touga?!).   

" Oh Tougy-Wougy, honey-dumpling, Oh I love you soooo much!" Yumi said hugging Touga when he came in the room.

" AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME PSYCHO!!!" Touga yelled fainting.

When he awoke again he was in his bed with his 'night gown' (hehehe).

" Oh god it was just a night mare in a night mare!" Touga said with a sigh of relief again.

When he went to school he was at the lockers. He started walking when he bumped into a girl with red hair, red eyes and orange dress. (I think I know where this is going) 

" Oh I'm sorry," the girl said.

" My name is Yumi I'm ne…." Yumi was halfway saying.

" AAAAAHHHHHHHH! ITS YOU!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Touga squealed running away like a sissy-girl.

" Huh? What's wrong with him?" Yumi said to herself when she bumped into Saionji.

(I guess we all know where this is going so I'll stop here, surprise ending huh?)

THE END


End file.
